


nobody tops you (but me)

by mjduncan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena POV, Oral, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjduncan/pseuds/mjduncan
Summary: Lena learns that teasing one Danvers sister leads to a pleasantly unexpected response from the other one. It starts out as fluff and ends in smut. Please make sure to mind the rating, folks.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 429
Collections: 5sk





	nobody tops you (but me)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [siDEADde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siDEADde/pseuds/siDEADde) for the A+ beta.
> 
> The usual fanfic “not my sandbox; just having a little fun building some castles with the stuff I found laying around, don't sue” disclaimers apply.

Lena shook her head fondly when she spotted Kara and Alex huddled together near the store’s Valentine’s Day section. While Kara looked adorably excited about whatever it was they were talking about, there was something to the slant of Alex’s smirk that suggested she was seeing something very different from what Kara was.

So, it was with a sigh and a small amount of trepidation that she steered the shopping cart that was overflowing with snacks and supplies for that evening’s game night toward the sea of pink and red the sisters had wandered into. Despite finally, for the first time in her life, being in a relationship that consumed her body and soul, her feelings regarding the holiday hadn’t changed—she still thought it to be nothing more than a corporate cash-grab to fill the void between Christmas and Easter. But that hadn’t stopped her from making sure to make reservations at Kara’s favorite restaurant or find the perfect card to stick in the biggest cookie bouquet the owner of the bakery she’d contracted had ever made.

And, really, what was the harm in a made-up, cash-grab, so-called holiday that, in its purest form, was simply an excuse to spoil the one you love? So, while she wasn’t the biggest proponent of the holiday, she was still looking forward to it.

Kara hadn’t noticed her approach, but Alex had, and she arched a brow at her as she drawled in her most curiously unimpressed tone, “You two look like you’re plotting trouble. Should I be worried?”

Alex’s smirk deepened into pure mischief, and Lena knew in an instant that she was definitely guilty of something. “No idea what you’re talking about, Luthor.”

That something became apparent a split-second later when Kara turned to her with the widest, happiest grin that Lena couldn’t help but mirror as Kara held out a small, stuffed triceratops holding a heart-shaped box of foil-wrapped chocolates and exclaimed, “Look how cute this is!”

Lena hummed as she took the dino from Kara. It was adorable—not as adorable as Kara, but, come on, there was nothing in the universe that was as adorable as Kara Danvers when she was smiling like that—but she also immediately recognized just what it was that had Alex looking like the proverbial cat that had caught the canary.

Because emblazoned on the box of chocolates cradled in the adorable little dinosaur’s hands was: Nobody tops you.

She bit her lip as she lifted her gaze to Alex, and shook her head at the way Alex was clearly trying not to laugh. And, well, there was only one way forward when faced with a challenge like this, and let it be known that Lena Luthor never backed down from a challenge.

Besides, it wasn’t like Alex hadn’t walked in on her getting absolutely railed by Kara in the kitchen that one time, so none of what she was about to say would come as a particular shock to the eldest Danvers.

“You just need to add a ‘but me’ to it, darling, and it’s perfect,” she said as she handed it back to Kara. Alex’s eyes widened at being called out, but Kara just frowned at the box, clearly not connecting the less-than-wholesome dots, so she added, “Because the only one I want topping me is you.”

And, oh, the way Kara’s cheeks pinked as she spluttered, “Oh my god, Lena!” was so pure and adorable that Lena couldn’t resist leaning in and kissing her for it.

Alex’s positively disgusted, “Oh my god!” was just icing on the cake.

Lena chuckled against Kara’s lips and murmured lowly, the words no louder than a breath so they’d stay between the two of them, “You really are spectacular at it, though, darling.” She kissed her again as the heat of Kara’s growing blush enveloped her, and nuzzled her cheek as she pulled back to level Alex with a positively impish grin that dared her to say anything.

For a moment, she thought Alex would rise to the bait and force her hand further, but she eventually backed down with a muttered, “Goddamn it, Luthor…”

Lena turned to Kara, who was looking down at the stuffed dino with an almost disappointed look, like she couldn’t believe it had betrayed her with its subversive message, and shook her head fondly as she plucked the triceratops from her hands and set it in the cart.

“Lena, we don’t—” Kara started to argue.

Lena silenced Kara’s protest with a gentle finger to her lips. She had no doubt that, had her inability to not rise to Alex’s smirk not dragged the cute dinosaur’s reveal into the gutter, Kara would have happily set the little guy into the cart, and there really was no other option than to bring him home with them. “We do.”

The way Kara smiled shyly at that, her cheeks pinking prettily as she looked down at their hands and threaded their fingers together, made Lena’s heart flutter, and she couldn’t resist leaning into her side as they started for the registers at the front of the store.

She didn’t miss the way Alex was avoiding looking at the stuffed dinosaur—or them, for that matter—as they made their way through the store, and though part of her was tempted to dash back and grab a few more dinosaurs with poorly-worded treats just to mess with her, she squeezed Kara’s hand as she asked, “So, what time is everyone coming over tonight?”

Kara’s thumb dragged lightly over the back of her hand as she answered, “Seven.”

Alex was still pointedly ignoring them, and though she knew she should take the high-road, Lena couldn’t resist a detour to the middle-road instead, “Alex, would you want to go grab another dino for Kelly? My treat.”

Kara sniggered at the jab. “Lena…”

Alex, however, ignored it completely as she shoved her hands into her pockets and picked up her pace. “I’ll go get the car.”

++++++

“I can’t believe you made that fucking dino the centerpiece of the snack table,” Alex muttered as she pulled Lena into a light hug at the door. Game night had wrapped up maybe fifteen minutes earlier, and she and Kelly were the last to leave

Lena grinned. She’d purposefully set the little guy in the middle of the food just to mess with Alex. She kept her voice low so that it might go unnoticed by Kara, who was busy cleaning up in the kitchen as she replied, “At least I took the box out of its hands. And, besides, tell me you wouldn’t have done the same damn thing if our roles were reversed.”

Alex chuckled and lifted a shoulder in a small shrug that clearly conveyed that she absolutely would have done the same thing as she stepped away. Her eyebrow twitched as her gaze drifted past Lena’s shoulder, and she inclined her head as she said, “Thanks for having us all over, Luthor,” the picture of politeness as Kelly joined them.

“Yes, thank you,” Kelly echoed with a kind smile.

“Any time, you guys. Thanks for coming.”

There was a rustle of a breeze behind her as she closed the door after them, as she smiled at the feeling of Kara’s hands sliding around her waist as the door clicked shut. The grip was firm with intent, and she instinctively melted into it. “Can I help you with something?” she murmured teasingly as strong fingers dug into her hips, holding her in place as soft lips ghosted over her neck.

Kara hummed in the back of her throat and nipped at Lena’s pulse point as her hands slid heavily from Lena’s waist to her breasts. Her breath was hot against Lena’s ear as her thumbs found Lena’s nipples with remarkable precision, and the low, smoky timbre of her voice as she husked, “Yes,” sent a delicious shiver down Lena’s spine. That shiver crashed wetly between her thighs as it was followed by a sharp nip and a breathy, “It’s been torture not touching you all night.”

Lena moaned as Kara began grinding against her ass in time with each slow swipe of her thumbs. Her eyes fluttered shut as she sank back against Kara’s body, and she licked her lips as she pressed her chest into Kara’s hands, and her hips began to match Kara’s teasing rhythm.

“Every time I looked at that dino on the snack table, all I could think about was what you said at the store.” The confession was punctuated with another nip that was light and teasing and coaxed a strangled gasp from Lena’s lips as her head fell to the side in a silent plea for more. “I almost followed you into the bedroom earlier when you went to look for that picture Alex wanted to show Kelly,” Kara continued as her mouth dipped to drag her lips along the length of Lena’s throat.

Lena’s heart beat up into her throat in anticipation of a bite that never came. “Yeah?”

A hum tickled the sensitive hollow beneath her ear as Kara murmured, “Rao, I was so tempted. Wanted nothing more than to get you alone.” Dull teeth dragged her teeth over her pulse point, and she could feel Kara smile at the way it jumped in response. “To close the door after us and press you up against it just like this,” she said as she used her body to move them both closer to the front door.

Lena’s knees threatened to buckle under the onslaught of that mental image and the feeling of Kara currently pressed against her back, and she licked her lips as she whimpered, “God, you should have.”

The fingers on her breasts flexed as Kara’s hips rolled forward in a deliberate grind, and a heavy kiss was pressed to her throat with a groan. “You would have let me do this to you with all our friends in the other room?”

Lena braced a hand against the door as her head tipped back against Kara’s shoulder. Their hips continued to move in sync, the rhythm slow and hard and just this side of desperate, and she blew out a shaky breath as she said, “Yes.”

Even through the desire that was fogging her brain and making her skin buzz, there was a part of her that was surprised by how much she meant it. She had never really considered the idea before—had never found the risk of being caught to be particularly arousing—but, gods, had Kara followed her and into the bedroom like this, with such raw hunger in her voice and an equally possessive touch, she would have submitted to it just as completely as she was now.

“That,” Kara murmured as her hands dropped to the hem of Lena’s sweater, “is very good to know.”

Lena bit her lip as Kara’s fingers stroked up her stomach as she began to inch the sweater up her body, the light touch sending electric sparks skittering across her skin. The absolute restraint Kara was showing by not just ripping it off was making her throb, and she pressed her ass back against Kara’s hips as she let her torso fall forward enough for the sweater to be guided higher.

“I love the way your pulse jumps when I touch you,” Kara observed, her voice low and rich and tinged with reverence. “The way you arch against me,” she continued as she dragged the bundled fold of Lena’s sweater over her nipples. Her fingers followed, deftly circling the straining buds. “The way your breath catches in your throat,” she noted as she resumed her task of undressing her.

Lena groaned.

“Mm, the sounds you make when I do something particularly right.”

“Fuck.”

Kara chuckled and gave up her tease to yank the sweater off over her head. “The way your voice turns breathless and rough when you swear.” The clasp on Lena’s bra was undone a split second later, and Lena whimpered at the way Kara’s thumbs stroked heavily over her nipples as her breasts were cupped in strong, capable hands. “The way you move with me,” she murmured as she lifted and squeezed her breasts and their hips returned to that delicious, deliberate grind they’d been doing earlier.

Lena sucked a sharp breath through her teeth when Kara tweaked her nipples roughly as their rhythm picked up, and she braced both her hands against the front door as she surrendered to the heat of Kara’s touch and the smokiness of her voice, her movements instinctual as she greedily sought more of the pleasure Kara was offering.

“But if we’d done this with everyone here, you’d have to be quiet…” Kara’s voice trailed off as her hands drifted lower to flick open the button on Lena’s jeans. “And I’d miss hearing you”—the sultry dissertation continued as a nimble hand dipped into Lena’s underwear, coaxing a long, shaky moan from her lips—“but feeling you struggle to keep from crying out when I touch you like this”—she dipped lower to rub Lena’s clit firmly—“would be so fucking hot.”

“Christ, Kara.”

A smile of a kiss was pressed to her neck as Kara asked in that wonderfully rough voice, “Would you have been able to stay quiet? If I’d touched you like this”—Kara’s fingers began to work small, tight, perfect circles over her clit— “when everyone was still here?”

Lena swallowed thickly. “Yes.” It was a bald-faced lie; there was no way she could keep quiet when Kara was touching her like this, but damn if she wouldn’t make an attempt.

“I would try so hard to get you to break. To get you to cry out, to beg, so everyone would know what we were doing…”

Lena’s heart skipped a handful of beats as she imagined just that scenario. Their friends in the other room, her trying to stay quiet, and Kara, who could play her body like a finely-tuned instrument, slowly but surely working her up to the point that she was unable to silence her reactions.

“You like the idea of that, don’t you.”

There was no hint of a question in her tone, Kara knew exactly what she was doing to her, and Lena rolled her hips against Kara’s hand, letting her feel exactly how much she liked it as she said, “Yes.”

Kara moaned and bit her neck hard enough that there would probably be a mark there in the morning, but Lena didn’t care about that. She was much more concerned about the fact that Kara’s hand had disappeared from her pants.

“Kara…”

“Shh, I got you.” Kara’s thumbs hooked beneath the waistband of her jeans and underwear and tugged them down over her hips.

Lena’s eyes rolled back in her head a little at the feeling of Kara’s jeans brushing against her ass as she pressed into her, and she spread her legs as wide as she could with her jeans bunched at the top of her thighs, hoping to entice Kara’s hand back to where she so desperately needed it.

Instead, Kara’s hands slid back to her hips and tugged her flush against her body, and the feeling of Kara’s clothes against her skin drew her attention to just how exposed she was, that everything of consequence was bared, naked and swollen and so goddamn ready, just waiting for Kara to take her.

“You feel so good,” Kara murmured. “Can I have you?”

“Yes.” Kara’s hands slid down to her thighs as her hips stilled, and heat coiled low in Lena’s hips at the feeling of a shaky breath that trembled with desire crashing against her skin. It was an indescribably heady feeling to know that she held some measure of power in this situation where she had willingly submitted herself to Kara’s mercy, and she unabashedly rubbed herself against Kara as she begged, “Kara, please…”

Kara’s lips pressed to her shoulder as she rallied, and her voice was strong as she instructed, “Keep your hands where they are.”

Fuck.

Lena’s fingertips curled into the steel door as Kara started laying a trail of wet, reverent kisses down her back, the steady press of lips interrupted every so often by a playful lick or a soft breath that made her squirm against the hands on her thighs held her willingly captive. Her mouth fell open with a moan at the warm flutter of Kara’s tongue at the base of her spine, and she rolled her hips toward her mouth in a wordless plea for more that went frustratingly ignored,

“Patience,” Kara murmured, painting the curve of Lena’s right cheek with a heavy lick as she started tugging her jeans down her legs. She peppered Lena’s ass with kisses as she worked the denim lower and tossed the jeans aside with a soft, “I’ll take care of you,” that reverberated with lustful sincerity.

Lena had every faith that Kara would live up to her promise, but her rising arousal didn’t allow her to wait patiently, and she blushed at the way Kara chuckled knowingly as her hips lifted invitingly as she widened her stance. “Kara…”

There must have been just the right plaintive edge to her voice because Kara’s hands curved around her thighs and tugged her legs open just that little bit wider. “Bend over for me.”

A whimper caught in Lena’s throat as she immediately hinged at the waist. As her elbows bent to accommodate the new position, she braced her forearms on the door to anchor herself. There was a pleasant tug in her shoulders when her torso was parallel to the floor, and she licked her lips as she sank into the sensation.

The soft, “Good girl,” Kara murmured against her ass once she was in position sent a molten shiver down her spine, and she swallowed thickly as her body relaxed at the praise in spite of the way her pulse throbbed needfully between her legs.

Gentle hands stroked up and down her thighs as Kara pressed brief, barely-there kisses to one cheek and then the other, lips gliding lightly over her skin, touching everywhere except where she so desperately needed to be touched. “Perfect. My perfect girl. Rao, you are so beautiful, Lena.”

Kara seemed content to keep up her slow tease, and a strangled, keening mewl rumbled in Lena’s chest as she dropped her shoulders and lifted her hips higher, offering all that she was in a wordless plea to be touched. Kara’s hands stilled at the tops of her thighs, fingers digging into her skin with the perfect amount of bite as she hovered just out of reach. Lena bit her lip as a light, cool breath teased the length of her, and squeezed her eyes shut as she dropped her shoulders that little bit lower.

Her pulse pounded with anticipation as Kara continued her exquisite tease—a soft breath ghosting over slick folds, the light brush of lips just to the side of where she needed them, and the grip on her thighs so firm and commanding that she feared she’d shatter the moment Kara touched her.

But she wanted it.

Needed it.

“Kara, please…”

A broken whimper was all the warning she had before a hot, heavy boldly stroked through the length of her, and she cried out as she sank into the warmth of Kara’s mouth. Kara’s slow tease must have affected her as much as it’d done Lena, because she was relentless, licking and sucking all of the places that drove Lena wild. She was a creature of wanton desire, grinding herself against Kara’s face as she chased the high that had been building from the moment Kara’s hands had landed on her hips, and the way Kara sighed and moaned as she greedily took everything Lena was offering had her racing toward climax at an almost embarrassing speed.

She held her breath as she tried to resist the heat coursing through her veins, licking its way up and down her body as her belly tightened and her head spun, And, of course, Kara knew it, because her clit was sucked between those soft lips with a hum, and she came apart at the first hard press of Kara’s tongue against her.

Lights flashed across the backs of her eyes and Kara’s name was torn from her lips as she came. Her fingers curled into the door as Kara coaxed her through the length of her release with absolutely exquisite little licks and kisses and soft murmurs that she couldn’t quite comprehend but which were tinged with an unmistakable sense of awe. Her shoulders burned at the way she sank against the door as her trembling eased, and as she struggled to catch her breath, she was dimly aware of Kara standing behind her.

She was guided upright by a gentle arm that slipped around her waist and angled up across her body, and she licked her lips as she melted back into Kara’s body. “That was…” Her voice trailed off, and she shook her head. She didn’t have words for just how incredible that’d been.

Kara huffed a pleased-sounding laugh as she spun Lena in her arms and wrapped her in a gentle embrace. “It was,” she agreed as she captured Lena’s lips in a tender kiss.

Lena moaned at the taste of herself on Kara’s tongue and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck as she was guided lovingly backward until she was pressed up against the door. The contrast between the cool steel on her back and the hot press of Kara’s body against her front drew a little gasp from her lips, and she tugged Kara closer as their kiss deepened and slowed. She smiled at the way Kara’s hips pressed into her, making her unspoken need known, and pushed her shoulders into the door to lever her hips away to give herself room to drag her hands down Kara’s body.

The way Kara whimpered and arched into her touch made her arousal spike, and she nipped at her lip as she flipped the button of her jeans open. “Can I touch you?”

Kara nodded jerkily and pressed her forehead to Lena’s as she groaned, “Please. Please, Lena.”

If she’d been tempted to get back at Kara for teasing her like she had, that idea was roundly squashed by the utter desperation in Kara’s voice, and she fluttered her tongue over her parted lips as she slipped a hand into her pants. Kara was absolutely soaked, and Lena moaned as she found Kara’s clit with her middle and ring fingers and immediately began rubbing small, tight circles against it.

“Oh, Rao…”

She smiled at the way Kara bucked against her hand, and wrapped her free hand around the back of her neck to hold her close as she found the rhythm Kara’s hips were setting. “That’s it, love,” she encouraged as Kara ground herself down hard on her hand with a whimper. “Just like that.”

It only took a handful more thrusts for Kara to sink into ecstasy, and Lena peppered her face with kisses as she eased her through it, murmuring soft words of affection for and encouragement to let go and feel and revel in the pleasure coursing through her body because she knew that this was one of the few situations where Kara didn’t hold back and just let herself be.

She kept her hand where it was even after Kara’s hips stilled, and sighed as Kara’s lips found hers in a kiss that was slow and reverent and promised everything. It was only when their pulses slowed and their kisses found their natural end that she finally pulled her hand free, and her heart fluttered at the way Kara smiled at her like she was everything.

Kara’s eyes crinkled with joy, and she sighed as she touched their forehead together. “So… can we do this again if I get you another one of those dinosaurs?”

Lena barked out a laugh and lifted her chin to capture Kara’s grin in a kiss. “I think that could definitely be arranged…”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on twitter [mj_duncan](https://twitter.com/mj_duncan) and tumblr [mjduncan](https://mjduncan.tumblr.com)


End file.
